ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Challenge
Enemies here are stronger than you can fathom. Do not take it easy! Info Long ago the "Lost Dragon" clan went on a rampage and ended up being sealed inside the dungeon. Slay the dragon at the top of the tower to claim total victory. Also, enemy dragons drop equipment for all character classes so there's something for every adventurer. However, auto regeneration of HP/MP is disabled inside Dragon Tower so expect a tough climb. We recommend that you join a party and proceed trough the tower together. Good luck and have fun navigating and looting the perilous Dragon Tower. There is no way out of a tower other than dying by the boss monster. Also, no minimap will be displayed, though there is no need for one as the tower consists of a series of boss rooms. Also soon/or Now you can do towers in parties How do you get to the tower? From the title screen, Resume Character, then select Dragon Challenge, After choosing your character you will be taken to the special Dragon Tower Lobby, Dragon's Gate. What's a Dragon Coin? They are special coins awarded each time you clear a floor of Dragon Tower. The higher the floor, the more coins are awarded. Collect coins then visit Skile at Dragon's Gate to exchange them for top-class equipment. Skile is located in any of the plazas, which you'll warp to after selecting a tower. Get double the usual amount of coins during certain events. Dragon Coin Exchange *Warrior Hammer - L25 Right Hand Weapon - Berserkers Hammer. Only one purpose. To crush enemy. **1500 Dragon Coins **Atk 69 **Attack Speed 8% **Equippable by Fighter, Thief, Guardian, Magiknight. *Dragonics - L25 Right Hand Weapon - Crescent blade made from scale if Windstorm Dragon. **1500 Dragon Coins **Atk 40 **Attack speed Speed 25% **Equippable by Assassin, Monk. *Golem Hand - L25 Right Hand Weapon - Cane imbued with golem giving its user immense power. **2000 Dragon Coins **48 Atk **17% Attack Speed **Equippable by Wizard, Cleric, Bishop, Warlock. *Knight of Diamond - L25 Head Armor - Extra hard armor worn by Armass of Knights of Daia. **2500 Dragon Coins **12 Def **Equippable by all classes. *Road of Gimkan - L25 Head Armor - Magic mask with Gimikan King's sprit. **2500 Dragon Coins **9 Def **Equippable by all classes. *King Puyon Crown - L25 Head Armor - King Puyon platinum crown. Can feel king's dignity. **2800 Dragon Coins **9 Def **Equippable by all classes. *Queen Puyon Crown - L25 Head Armor - Queen Puyon gold crown. Can feel queen's elegance. **2800 Dragon Coins **9 Def **Equippable by all classes. *Dragon Crown - L25 Head Armor - Helmet somehow made from stiff dragon bone and scale. **3000 Dragon Coins **Atk 4 **Def 12 **Equippable by all classses Secret Monsters Secret monsters are said to appear in the Dragon Challenge's Dragon Towers. Such monsters are said to carry decent equipment. However, there's a catch - they may disappear mid-battle, or not even appear at all. Locations *Dragon's Gate *Life Material Tower Lv 16+ *Ectoplasm Tower Lv20+ *Mutation Tower Lv20+ *Emerald Tail Tower Lv24+ *Grey Wing Tower Lv25+ *Hell Blaze Tower Lv30+ *Hell Blizzard Tower Lv30+ Category:Dragon Challenge Category:Locations